plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Drek'TharSuperSword
If you have requests or anything to tell me, just leave me a message. If I dont respond to your requests and whatnot please try direct messaging me on Discord. I'm mostly active there, so give it a shot. ---- }}} 16:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC)}} }}} 17:48, December 31, 2015 (UTC)}} }}} 22:57, December 31, 2015 (UTC)}} }}} 02:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC)}} Why would i? I'm not Coffee BAM!! Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 14:31, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Almost forgot. The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 10:27, February 28, 2016 (UTC) The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 10:29, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 11:51, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I am not a sock, I am hacked by Pancakes-Fana, the guy who hacked PaMF (Pvzandmariofan) Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 11:58, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I will change it. Wow look! the hacker changed it to "yoshifan600suck!" Time to change it. ElementalBabies (talk) 14:06, March 4, 2016 (UTC) I changed my password. Shyand Dry Guy is hacked. Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 14:14, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Remove my chat ban. I changed my password. Pleaseremoveit. VERY URGENT: Requesting an IP scan request to Wikia }} , since you have no proof that this user is a sockpuppet.}} hey Drek, on chat, how do you insert a chat tag? Happy-shroom (talk) 03:59, March 24, 2016 (UTC) no not really, but how did the non admins get chat tags? Happy-shroom (talk) 18:54, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply to your comment because we don't have a reply to wall message thing I was bored so I was reading the trollpasta wiki, that's it, really. I personally don't see what's wrong with that; I try to keep s**tposts out of this wiki, but on the comments of, say, the trollpasta wiki, well, what did you expect? The people there are hardly serious to begin with. If that makes any sense, I guess. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 22:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) hi there! I was wondering, can you grab the Fonts PvZ 1 (Free version)? It would really help with something I'm working on!Warrior4 (talk) 23:51, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Demotion ? He's not even a chat mod on his main account, .}} Heya Drek! Do you know a certain EdgarZekke? We know he's underaged, but nobody has blocked him yet, even with a discussion about him (he's 6). Anything? Oh, one more thing. I wear only one shoe :^) --Copper Freddy (talk) 00:13, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh never mind. Itsleo20 did it already. --Copper Freddy (talk) 00:16, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Good day, Drek. I'm here to report KingSnapDragon for... well, many reason. I see you posted on MNisMN's reporting thread. He recently made this thread. Why I reported him? 1. This thread is advertising (maybe?). 2. This thread is non-PvZ related. 3. He speaks in messy grammar. 4. And recently, I reported him to NMisNM's reporting thread. He replied back. Saying "don't report me" for no good reason. He then said "he can remove replies easily". Examine how and what he said. He's spamming and vandalizing at the same time. If he would successfully remove this message. I'm going to the Lawn and tell you all what he said. Sorry, I can't print screen this because I'm on the tablet. Vergel Nikolai (talk) 05:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Drek, can you help me? Electric Plants put a background for me but he made it wrong Can you remove or fix it to be like Marcia Aeris one? Please? Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 16:07, April 30, 2016 (UTC) }}} 14:54, May 3, 2016 (UTC)}} [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}} 11:26, May 4, 2016 (UTC)}} Lol it was just a joke. Why do you think I missspelled everting That messages above was made by [[User:MLG Doge|'The MLG Gunnar']] 12:58, May 8, 2016 (UTC) }}} 13:11, May 8, 2016 (UTC)}} }} Let's go bowling ay? (talk) 00:40, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Let's go bowling ay? (talk) 15:51, May 18, 2016 (UTC) http://science-all.com/image2.php?pic=/images/flowers/flowers-07.jpg Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 13:33, May 22, 2016 (UTC) S12 (talk) 01:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC) }}} Just kidding. Here is the sign: S12 (talk) 14:16, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Yellow! It's Cat Cupcake! Anyways, can I haz a light green chat color? Also, i'm not sure what you do, but if you can change my font to comic sans, that would be swell! Lastly, Can you make me a chat tag that's called "Coolest Cupcake Ever!" (Also, put my profile pic at the end of the tag. I have no idea how chat works. But if you do this, thx! [[User:Cat Cupcake|'Sweet']] 03:02, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi. Yeah. Catcake again. I know i'm asking for more, but can you give me a User tag that says "Cupcake" and "Sweet". Thx. [[User:Cat Cupcake|'Sweet']] 13:33, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Nvm. can you change it to "An Apposer" and "Coolest Cupcake Ever!" I know this is annoying but plz. [[User:Cat Cupcake|'Sweet']] 15:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Le before name chat tag: "Bonjour, il est Le Quack" Le after name chat tag: "Qu'est que c'est?" Plz put em in. Le thx! Dr. Le Quack (talk) 21:50, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Question about Randomizer RE: Don't remove the SHOE EMOTICON 'Sup? Hi, Drek! :) Here's your Art Request of Zoologist. :) http://princesskittymae.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Shy-Zoologist-Zombie-627503693 I hope you like it! :D (Anyways, I upload it on DA instead of here... Due to Fan Art Content...) PrincessKittyMae (talk) 11:57, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Profile Masthead User Tags }} Activity Notice Last note Thanks you for everything you did for me, from giving the activation key to teach me how to record android without root. Unfortunately, I don't think I will need them anymore. I'm going to suicide anyway... S12. 05:27, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm adding contents to the Bookworm Adventures Wiki. However there are some templates I cannot edit since they require some roles. Can I have the role to be able to edit them? Graceoflives (talk) 15:26, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday Drek. ABSF (talk) 07:10, February 23, 2017 (UTC) 12:55, March 27, 2017 (UTC)}} 13:04, March 27, 2017 (UTC)}} RE:Need some help Repromotion Congrats Head up! A person named Special bla bla left a kessage about suiciding in your talk page. It's a scam. There is a hoax that your computer may get infected if you keep that message on. I suggest removing it as soon as possible. It's for your good. Thanks. ~Guest Nerd Ey n3rd are you feeling nerdy today? Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 00:39, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Your Art Request is HERE! :) Here you go!: ArchaeologistZombie(FOR Drek'Thar) by CrazyPlantMae on DeviantArt Happy Wiki Anniversary! }} |:P}} Ay m8 dis be crazyzombie168 could u plz demote me thank. I knew this wouldn't last... I'm so fancy... 13:50, May 16, 2017 (UTC)}} 14:15, May 16, 2017 (UTC)}} I won't leave redirects so that I don't need to delete them later. 13:11, July 31, 2017 (UTC) }} Because it's still February 23 in some places, and I kinda forgot to put this earlier beforehand. Marcia Aeris (talk) 01:51, February 24, 2018 (UTC)